Akeem Baqir
---- Akeem Baqir (アキーム バカー, akiimu bakaa) is a young man born and raised to the Baqir family in northern Pergrande. Well-known for his great intellect, Akeem easily passed through school and began studying at the university of Crocus at the age of eighteen years old where he would meet and converse with Alice Vroman, the guild master of Galdrabók and eventually joining her guild of scholars and wizards where he would continue his studies alongside attending his classes. Taking particular interest in the usage of Wood-Make and Enchantment, combining the two in unique and interesting ways. Outside of his studies, he is most well-known for his kind heart and optimistic outlook on life, always striving to help others and to better the world as a whole. Appearance Akeem is a handsome young man who appears to be just a few years younger than he actually is, having the face of a sixteen of seventeen-year-old boy. Standing at approximately six feet tall, he is just a little above the average height for a male of his age. His skin is olive in color, born in the deserts of Pergrande where such skin colors are common amongst the populous and being rare to see in Fiore, often earning him a glance or two from those who pass by him. His hair is straight and light brown in color, being a bit on the long side as it extends down to his shoulders. His bangs are also long, sometimes hanging down in his face if not brushed correctly, a problem often solved via the use of a hair clip, especially when he is studying. His face consists of soft features, often being compared to his mother's when she was younger. Two large, brown eyes rest just the right distance apart from one another, these eyes often conveying a sense of warmth that makes others feel more comfortable around them. However, when angered, this warmth can become a fire that burns deep within in, showing a soul filled with passion and conviction in his own beliefs and morals. Above his eyes are a pair of thin, light brown eyebrows that never hesitate to tell anyone looking at his face exactly how he is feeling. Between this eyes is a small, thin nose, barely noticeable at all from the front of his face but from the side, one can see that it is ever so slightly tilted upwards. His cheeks are rounded and his cheek bones are not highly prominent on his face, giving them a very pinchable look. His lower jaw and chin are devoid of much facial hair, giving him a very clean shaven and somewhat distinguished look. Possessing a healthy, lean muscular body from the time spent training and working out between jobs and his studying, Akeem keeps a very healthy lifestyle to keep his body at peak fitness, though, even he will admit he has a tendency to skip workouts around finals, focusing on studying rather than his usual fitness schedule for a short time. His arms are noticeably muscular, especially when flexing, however, they are not overbearingly so as he is sure to keep them at a certain level of muscular size thanks to the schedule he keeps. His chest and adomen get the same treatment, being of a relatively muscular development, sporting a six pack when sucking in his gut but otherwise maintaining a thin layer of fat over his abdomen. The training of keeping his muscles from getting too large being the result of not wanting to sacrifice his flexibility, keeping a good balance between his physical strength and muscular flexibility. His legs are also somewhat muscular, as a football player at the university of Crocus, his legs are most likely his most well-developed muscles in his body. The skin of his body as a whole is free from any scars or other blemishes as he has not spent much time in otherwise dangerous situations outside of those encountered in everyday life. Akeem's style has changed a bit since his childhood and early teenage years, once wearing the customary traditional robes of his home country of Pergrande, he now takes more pleasure in wearing more Fioren and Bosconian style clothing, these clothes being a bit more breathable and easily maneuvered in. His usual style is that of a tee shirt underneath a green hoodie along with a pair of gray pants held up by a black belt sporting a square silver buckle and a pair of mens brown loafers. It is also not unusual for him to be seen wearing his school jacket over whatever semi-casual clothes he may be wearing as he takes pride in being a student at the University of Crocus. His more casual training wear might consist of a simple tee shirt and sweat pants along with a pair of sneakers. His more formal wear consists of a black and white suit which he wears to the few balls and dances held at both school and at Galdrabok itself. Personality Akeem is known as a kind-hearted and very sociable individual that is quick to try and make friends whenever meeting new people. His warm and charming personality often drawing people in after only a short while, seeing to it that he is never without someone he is at the very least willing to call an acquaintance. His sociable personality normally makes him a popular person wherever he finds himself, quick to make a name for himself as someone others can get behind, displaying leader-like qualities that make others not only want to stand beside him but follow him as well. He possesses an indomitable will and a strong moral sense that he is unwilling to stray from, being raised in a noble family to be well mannered and to show others the utmost respect from the moment you meet them until they confirm that they deserved the respect you gave them or lose it entirely. Thanks to being raised mostly by his mother, Akeem has a strong nurturing side to him often manifesting itself in his love of gardening which is what originally got him interested in the usage of the Wood-Make he had become so adept in. Often sporting a very calm and laid back nature, it would be hard to someone who didn't know him to understand just what a hardworking person her truly is. While he does think about the future and has many passions, he prefers to live his life in the moment he is in right then in there, preferring to not worry too much about things going on around him and simply go with the flow. This calm nature can even be seen during times of crisis, remaining calm when many others would freak out, once again adding to his leader-like qualities. He can stare death in the face with an unwavering smile, trusting in his own abilities to get him and those he cares for out of any situation he finds himself in. A lot of his confidence comes from his ability to quickly analyze the situation he is in, never feeling completely comfortable in a room until he has taken the time to know what that room consists of and any and all possibly actions that could be taken if a situation in which he or someone else were in danger in that room. This attitude comes from being part of a wealthy and powerful noble family, the threat of a kidnapping and or assassination being something he was taught to watch out for as a child and ended up turning into a now irrational subconscious fear of his that luckily doesn't impact his daily life all that much. Akeem's most notable trait by those who have taken the time to get to know him would be his intelligence, having breezed through his courses at his private school in Pergrande and getting a scholarship to the university of Crocus at the age of seventeen years old. While he is by no means a genius, he is considered to be above average and bordering on gifted with an IQ of one hundred and twenty-nine. While he was not necessarily challenged by his school work in the grades one through twelve, he has found the realm of college to be a completely different monster to tackle, requiring real effort to pass through his advanced classes and bring home satisfying grades. Even so, he continues his studies under the tutelage of the mages of Galdrabók and its master in hopes of furthering his knowledge of magic and using that knowledge to make the world a better place. History Equipment Zulfiqar: A short sword gifted to him by his grandfather before his passing, the sword is said to be a family heirloom passed down from his mothers side of the family, gifted to him rather than any of his older siblings because it is believed that his potential in putting it to use is much greater than theirs, a fact that was realized after he left his home in Pergrande and became a guild wizard where he was required to use not only his magic but his amateur skill in swordsmanship to defend himself on jobs. Zulfiqar meaning, cleaver of the spine was a weapon wielded by Akeem's ancestor during the great war that united the several kingdoms that once made up the land Pergrande stands one under the rule of the Tasya family. The sword has been maintained for generations and is till as strong sword today, being a little over two and a half feet in length and made of polished steel. While the swords name sounds impressive, its actual cutting power is unlikely to be strong enough to easily cut through the spine, more likely cutting through an arm or leg with a bit of effort as the sword is more used to stab into an enemies heart rather than try to cleave through them like it was some kind of axe. It is a light and easy to use weapon and therefore, Akeem keeps it close to him. Magical Herbs: Magic & Abilities Physical Abilities Intellect: Akeem possesses great intellect, his intelligence being the highest in his family which allowed him to breeze through his studies and graduate his private school at the top of his class with all Advanced placement classes. However, while he is indeed book smart, that intelligence does little in the way of helping him understand how thing work out in the real world where street smarts are more highly valued than that of his high grades. Despite this, Akeem chose to become a guild wizard while studying at the university of Crocus, not only to improve in his scholarly studies but to gain real world experience outside of the classroom to prepare himself for when his book smarts won't be enough. This has lead to him combining the two using his knowledge of magic to enhance his fighting abilities, allowing for quick thinking on the battlefield. His IQ ranges at just below the gifted range at one hundred and twenty-nine. Charisma: As a kind-hearted and charming individual, Akeem is said to have a way with his words whether he knows it or not, saying all the right things to get others to trust and confide in him. This silver tongue also so happens to make him good at haggling in marketplaces, often getting things at just above half the price of whatever it was labeled for when he arrived. This silver tongue makes him great at talking his way out of situations he'd rather not be in, or talking his way into places and situations he'd very much rather be in. Regardless, his charisma adds to his leader-like personality, making him a good choice to act as the leader during expeditions and jobs. Strength: As someone who works out often, Akeem possesses great well-rounded strength throughout his entire body, having the strength to lift heavy objects such as small boulders with only a little effort. His strength makes him a dangerous adversary to face in close combat, having a powerful grip strength to latch onto opponents and not let go as well as a kick that could easily bust in some teeth or crack a rib or two. His maximum when it comes to lifting is just over five hundred pounds, being able to carry that weight for just over a minute and a half before having to drop it and rest for a moment. His muscular endurance outside of that is quite astounding, being able to carry two hundred pounds worth of weight for several hours so long as he stays hydrated. Speed: Akeem is not well known for his speed on, while his reflexes and reaction time are astounding, said to be just over twice that of the average human being, his physical running speed is not all that great, topping in at just under forty miles an hour at his best. However, his endurance allows him to maintain that speed for upwards of six to eight hours as humans are known as some of the best distance running creatures in the world. Durability: Despite the fact that he isn't very bulky, Akeem has always been good at taking a hit, letting the blows bounce off him like a superhuman punching bag. Though, whether this is good or bad is up for debate but this allows Akeem to absorb a lot of damage during battle and continue fighting. In a battle of endurance, he would outlast the average human thanks to his high tolerance for pain and will to keep fighting no matter how many times he's knocked flat on his ass. Vast Herbal Knowledge: Intermediate Culinary Knowledge: Hand to Hand Combatant: Having never been in any real kind of fighting beyond a few schoolyard brawls, Akeem is not very experienced in the art of hand to hand combat outside of basic self-defense classes he took during his early teens. However, fighting is something the most basic of living animals can do and as such he knows how to swing a fist even if he doesn't know any particular form of martial art. This also means he is willing to fight dirty if he feels his life is truly threatened, throwing dirt into his opponents eyes or even sinking his teeth into a bit of flesh if he needs to. Swordsmanship: While Akeem is by no means a swordmaster, he has become somewhat skilled in the sword art of fencing after taking classes on the subject in Crocus once he learned that he would need a little more than magic to survive life a guild mage. He continues to practice in this art with the help of his partner, Letya in hopes of one day being able to catch up to her and prove himself worthy to wield the sword his family gave him. *'Fencing': Based on the traditional skills of swordsmanship, Fencing involves the use of rapier-style swords such as foils, Sabres, and épées. While this style of swordsmanship is normally only used for sport, the techniques taught those who choose to excel in this form of sword fighting can be utilized in battle to wound or even kill opponents. Fencing consists of several different techniques, both offensive and defensive. Offensive techniques consist of thrusts, a technique in which an opponent thrusts their sword-wielding arm forward toward the opponent in an attempt to hit what would in the sport be considered an opponent's "valid" area. A riposte, an offensive technique performed after the wielder successfully parries an opponent's attack, the wielder will then counter in an attempt to possibly take away the opponents weapon. A feint is an attack made by the wielder in an attempt to provoke the opponent into attacking. A lunge is an offensive technique that involves the wielder thrusting their blade forward toward the target, extending their arm while kicking their front leg forward to propel themselves using their back leg. A parry is a basic defensive technique in which the wielder blocks the opponent's blade with the intention of quickly countering, pushing the opponent's blade away from themselves in order to give the wielder the right of way. Parries are normally followed by a riposte Magical Abilities Magical Prowess: *'Magical Aura' (魔力の霊気, Maryoku no Reiki): A magical aura is the exertion of magical energy around the user's body. Encapsulating the user in an aura of a color befitting their personality. Colors and potency of Magical auras are various. This aura is normally accompanied by a pressure of sorts, the strength of this pressure depends on the level of magical aura the user wields. Depending on the level of ones magical aura as well as their control over it, it may also be used as an intimidation tactic or even as a way to negate weak attacks. Magical aura come in three different forms, a standard aura which is exhibited by those of weak or average magical power. These auras are often weak, only being able to intimidate none mages. The second of these auras is an S-class aura which is exhibited by those whose level of magical power is equal to or greater than that of an S-class mage. This aura emits and overwhelming pressure that most anyone might find intimidating. The final and most powerful form of aura is the monster aura which is only exhibited by those whose level of magical power is equal to or exceeds that of a guild master or wizard saint. These auras encompass a large area around the user, releasing an incredible amount of pressure. This pressure may even completely immobilize some opponents. The user is replaced by a phantom-like apparition as they are completely enveloped in their respective color. **'S-Class Aura': Auras of this caliber are normally seen those with intermediate talent or skill in magic, emitting an aura that covers a one-foot radius around them with their own magical energy, this energy being a color that reflects their personality or magic in some way. This aura is second only to that of a monster aura but in no way comes near equalling that level of power. However, this aura does allow users to negate weak magical attacks and projectiles shot at them. **'Second Origin' (二原, Nigen): The second origin, due to the nature of the magic origin, is wrongly named as it is simply the full extent of a mages power. Therefore, the activation of the second origin is simply the unlocking of the mages total possible magical reserves. There are a few different ways in which a person can go about unlocking their second origin. The first of which is through a sudden surge of willpower during a moment or time of immense stress. The body's natural instinct to survive causing a sudden increase in magic power and forcing the second origin open. The second way in which one might be able to unlock their second origin is through the usage of Arc of Time, aging the origin until it has unlocked. This suggests that if left alone, the second origin will eventually open on its own. Regardless of how it is opened, there are several passive effects that immediately take place upon its unlocking. In the case of Slayers, their physical prowess and magical potency will dramatically increase. In the case of standard mages, an immeasurable burst in magical power will occur, allowing them access to magic and items that have the ability to rewrite the laws of magic. However, it should be noted that such statements are still up for debate. If one wished to activate their second origin without suffering the passive effects for whatever reason, they need first place a seal on a portion of their magic origin. Due to the fact that magical energy is so intertwined with one's own emotions and willpower, this must be done via a method know as the pact. The pact is made once the user has reached the full potential of their magic origin, something that is known to take a considerable amount of time of emotional distress. The pact seals away a portion of the mages magical power behind several magical seals that can only be unlocked once the pact has been fulfilled. In past cases, this has happened when a mage feels their life or the lives of those they care about are being threatened. This sudden burst of magical energy, while extremely useful, leaves the mage utterly drained immediately after its use. Once the pact has been met and the seal having been broken, it can never be recreated again. The full potential of the origin now being accessible to the mage at any time, increasing their magical reserves and base stats by a considerable amount. Magic & Spells Wood-Make (木の造形魔法 (ウッド・メイク), Uddo Meiku lit. Wood Molding Magic): Wood-make magic is a form of molding magic that revolves around molding the element of wood and is a subspecies magic of its parent wood magic. Users of wood make can produce and manipulate wood at will for both combat and other uses within their daily lives. When manipulating wood, the user may be able to do so with no wood in sight, shooting their magic deep into the ground and infusing it with roots both dead and alive, manipulating them out of the ground for the users own purposes as they increase or restart the growth cycle to grow the trees and roots several times the rate they normally grow at, turning seeds into full grown trees in a matter of a few seconds using their magic as a catalyst. Users can also create wood from the ground itself, using their own magic to fill in the needed ingredients to form the wood. Once wood has been created or otherwise located, users can mold it into any shape or form they desire which allows them to unleash devastating attacks and making areas such as grassy fields and forests their natural habitat in which the entire battlefield becomes their weapon. Believe it or not, it is not only wood that wood make users can manipulate and create as they are also able to create and mold vines, plants, fruits, and fungus which adds to their versatility in and out of combat as they can create food and medicine to heal their allies while making poisonous plants capable of shooting their pollen to attack enemies. Rapidly growing seeds can also be planted to act as landmines, the plants growing at an explosive pace after being stepped on, these plants often being those of fist trees that punch opponents with great force and send them into the air. Wood make users can also merge with wood, moving through root systems to travel if they so wish. Advanced users can create entire forests if they so wish, trees shooting up from the ground to create the perfect stage for them to quickly end their battles. Enchantment (付加術, Fukajutsu; lit. "Annexing Technique"): Enchantment is known as a core discipline of magic that is believed to be one of the first ever created and gave birth to the several different elemental magics used today as well as paving the way for lost magic such as Dragon Slayer Magic. While knowledge of this magic still exists, it is considered old-fashioned and out-dated, having few users who are willing to dedicate their lives to the study and practice of this magic. TBC Quotes Relationships Synopsis Triva Category:Galdrabók Member Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Enchantment User Category:Wood-Make User Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Sword user Category:Mage Category:Legal Guild Member Category:Legal Mage